Courting Death
by AdoringLady
Summary: As they fight Thanos what hope do they have in defeating the Titan. -WARNING CHARACTER DEATHS - this is a collection of deaths because I have a morbid coping method of hoping that my favorite characters don't die in any way I have described.
1. SpiderMan

These are going to be a collection of short deaths. Some scenes are longer while others are shorter. There is an order and yet no order. I wrote these because I have a morbid way of coping figuring I could write something so terrible that it is highly unlikely that Marvel is going to do this in the movie coming out in a few days.

I don't own anything Marvel. And also please don't hurt me for killing these characters off. I cried when writing all of these.

XXXX

Peter loves the Avengers. They protected his city from the Battle of New York City. He dreamed of being a superhero especially one like Iron Man. He signed up to protect his friends, his aunt.

He didn't see it coming when he was attacked. Was he stabbed, tortured, decapitated, if only? But with a snap of Thanos' fingers he was disintegrated. The pain was truly agonizing but more so was the last thing he heard. Tony screams.

As Thanos disappeared his last words echoing "Hope they remember you."

Tony ran up to what was left of Peter. what was left...what was left. He did this this was what he did. The boy was too young just a kid...just a kid.


	2. Gamora

Peter Quill sat there in complete shock. He stared at the seat next to him, the one Gamora used to sit in. She and Nebula left to go try to stop Thanos. Only she didn't return, Nebula did but not Gamora.

Nebula told the story but Peter could barely understand it. They didn't even have her body. She was absorbed, her sister stated, into the Soul Stone on some distant plant. Thanos destroyed the teenager, who shouldn't have been there in the first place, but Gamora, his favorite daughter

Quill and Tony sat there in complete disbelief. Thor understood their pain as well, he just lost his brother.


	3. Loki

Thanos told him if he lost New York he would want something as sweet as pain. Well it is happening now isn't it? The words he longed for his brother to say, _I thought the world of you,_ happened what else was there. He proved himself a savior to his people but now they were dead because of him.

With the children of Thanos around him and Thanos in front of him with Thor, he knew his death was just moments away. His only hope was Heimdell that he might save Thor and the Hulk before all was lost. He didn't care about himself anymore his number was up. He knew how it was going to end. It would end with pure agonizing pain with the horror of watching Thor, watching him die by Thanos' hand. He won't be able to fake this, not this time.


	4. Wanda

The pain she felt when her brother died, she never wanted to feel that again but she did, her beloved was…well he was gone and now it was only her. She had stepped through that door years ago and was now an Avenger, she had to keep fighting to save the world or die trying. She screamed so loud when Vision got… She felt as her power went out of control. It was attacking all of the beasts Thanos sent at them.

Until she didn't feel like she was in control any more. The power surged through her veins causing her to burn. She looked down and her arms were on fire. Her magic was burning her from the inside out. Steve screamed at her and so did Nat but she couldn't do anything she was frozen there in shock. The pain didn't even register.

She watched as Steve ran up to Thanos with that smug smile as he had the Mind Stone, the source of her power. The gem glowed around him and then stopped as he plopped it in his glove. Steve put his hand around it fighting him. She saw no more


	5. Thor

He was the last king of Asgard. Funny how he so longed to be king years ago but when he saw how the power corrupted his brother, Loki, he no longer wanted to be king. Fighting alongside the Avengers and protecting the universe was more important. But who was he kidding he wasn't really king for there really wasn't any people to rule. He couldn't save them, just as he couldn't save his brother, just as he now couldn't save himself.

He was in that in between place where he saw his father but he was alone. He sent out a huge lighting blast to stop the Black Order but something went wrong. He couldn't remember. He looked up and saw his brother smiling at him. _Valhalla, I'm coming._


	6. Steve

He ran to Thanos. He just had to save Wanda. He couldn't bear the look on her face when they witness Vision's death. He knew that look for it mirrored his own when he saw Bucky killed by one of the Black Order. He had to save them, all of them. If they, the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes failed who would be there to save Earth…no not just Earth, the Universe.

He grabbed hold of the gauntlet and yelled with all his might trying whatever he could. "I could do this all day."

Thanos laughed as if saying as if you have all day, then pushed him aside. Thanos' gauntlet glowed with powers of the gems and with his might willed them to do his bidding. Thanos grabbed his throat and he struggled to push the Titan off him. He watched in horror as Wanda collapse and Natasha was impaled with a huge black spear.


	7. Tony

Tony knew there was no hope. How could there be? The Avengers were no more. Earth's mightiest heroes, as if, they had failed to protect the people of Earth from Thanos' wrath. Tony tried oh how he tried. He thought with these so called Guardians of the Galaxy that they could save the Universe. He came up with a plan which was shot down to his annoyance, for a better one though he wouldn't admit it out loud but hardly better.

He saw Steve's body… _if only they could have repaired…too late_ … _it was too_ , he saw Wanda's, which he shuddered…j _ust a kid_. It was similar to that of Peter's... _Oh Peter I have failed you_.

Everywhere he looked he saw death. Only time till his death and that was quickly approaching. He only needed to distract Thanos from Dr. Strange, shouldn't be too hard.


	8. Dr Strange

He had one chance at this. If he failed Tony, he failed the Universe. He had the Time Stone. He could erase all of this death. There was too much all around. He tried not to notice who was there for he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"Help me" gasped a young woman.

He bent down by her, trying to figure out how to help. He couldn't there was no way to help her. She gasped for air trying to say a name then with one final breathe, "T'Challa….brother."

He struggled to stand up. He looked around for her brother and there he was, not far away. But already gone.

With a deep sigh he began as he watch Tony distract Thanos. This was their one shot. With all of his concentration he began to use the Time Stone. He could save them all, every last one of them. His hands were shaking and then his vision went black.

He awoke screaming in pain. Something was stabbing his face. He opened his eyes he had sharp spikes all in his face. Someone was standing in the dark laughing. He saw the green glow of the Time Stone join the gauntlet with all the others. He knew then he had failed Earth…no the Universe.

xxxxx

 **So Loki killed 80 people in two days...I killed that and more in a few hours.**

 **I don't know if I'm done or not or if I will add more.**


End file.
